Mystery Man
by cmac101
Summary: A strange man keeps appearring around Tulsa. Who is this man and why won't he leave the town? *Some of this story was from a project that my friend and I wrote...we were a little too happy at the time :
1. My Chocolate Cake

I finally finished the theme that was assigned a week ago. It took forever, but it was super tuff when I finally finished. While writing I kept asking myself one question,_ Did all these events happen for a particular reason?_ I carefully set the theme in my backpack so that Soda wouldn't tear it apart or read it. That would be EXTREMELY embarrassing. Suddenly, the door burst open.

Thinking it was Darry I shouted, "Darry, I finished my theme!"

I waited for a reply, but there was none. I strolled into the living room and stopped dead in my tracks. There, lying on our couch was someone, but I could only see the back of their head. He looked kind of like Darry but I wasn't quite sure. But as I looked closer I saw that this mysterious guy was eating my chocolate cake and watching cartoons.

"WHY ARE YOU EATING MY CAKE!" I shouted.

Without realizing what I was doing, I ran up to him, grabbed the cake, and shoved him off of the couch and slapped him in the face.

"THAT WAS MY BREAKFAST YOU MORON!"

This whole time I had not noticed that Sodapop and Darry were right behind me looking extremely annoyed and confused.

"What's with all this raucous? I just got home from work and I hear you shouting. What's wrong?" Darry asked sternly.

"Wait…I thought you were there, but now you're…WHO ARE YOU?" I yelled.

"I'm your brother, Darry you dummy. Who did you think I was? Paul Newman?" Darry said, confused.

_How did Darry know I've been thinking of Paul Newman a lot lately? Maybe he's been reading my theme behind my back...that son of a biscuit. Oh, who cares anyway…I need to figure out who I threw off the couch._

"Wait...then who did I shove off the couch?"

"I don't know, but the dude looks unconscious. At least that's all I can tell with his face on the ground." Sodapop said while giggling. I have a feeling he was laughing at _me_ because I was the one who shoved the guy off in the first place just because he had my cake.

As Darry walked over to the "now unconscious guy, thanks to me"

"AHHHHHHHH!" We all screaming like little girls, jumping back. Actually, it was only me who shouted like a little girl who just saw their kitty get run over, but who cares. Darry was looking at me like I was some freak of nature because my shout apparently ended up being a screech.

"It's Dally!" Soda said, obviously stating what we knew once we turned him over. Well at least he cleared the air by saying it.

Suddenly, Dally sat up,"Watcha hit me for Pony?" he asked in a drunk and confused tone. He was rubbing his cheek where I slapped him in my fury for the cake.

"I thought you were…someone and I really wanted my cake!" I said. Dally gave me a weird look, kind of like the look Darry gave me when I screeched.

"We thought you were dead, Dally! We saw you get shot by the fuzz on the night of the big rumble! How are you here?" said Soda.

"Oh, that was my twin brother, Dallum."

"I didn't know you had a brother" Darry commented before I could say anything.

"Ok, well obviously you guys are confused, so I guess I can explain the whole thing to you…"

"On that night, after I robbed the store, I ran to the park and saw my stupid goody twin brother and I thought, _Hey, maybe I can give him my gun and pretend that he is me so he will get arrested_! So I ran up to him and handed him my gun. I then dove into a bush and hid. The fuzz ran out and they thought that he was about to shoot them, so they shot him. He was really just holding the gun up to the moonlight so he could see it better. For some reason he thinks everything looks better in the moonlight. He wasn't really the sharpest knife in the drawer." Dally explained. He then broke into a fit of evil laughter.

_I always knew Dally was a wack job, _I thought to myself.

"I always hated that punk. I never really thought he was my brother because he was just freaky and never really fought or stole like me. The only thing we had in common is our incredibly irresistible good looks." Dally said, pulling out a mirror and admiring himself.

"Well, I gotta go meet up with some people. HOPEFULLY, I won't get knocked out at their houses." Dally said, glaring at me.

We all stared at each other while sending telepathic messages to one another (well kinda). Actually, we all just starred at each other and you could tell that we all thought Dally's plan was just stupid.

"Hey, before you go, I think, maybe, you should leave town," Soda said slowly, "everyone thinks you're dead now, so if you get hauled in the station again, which you will, the fuzz will probably bust you big time." Dally nodded slowly, acknowledging the fact that what Soda said right there was probably really smart. But that's when he turned around and grabbed my luscious chocolate cake out of my hands, and left for who knows where. I was extremely mad that Dally caught me off guard like that, so I ran out the door to go look for him, but he had already faded into the night. So, that was the last time we will probably ever see Dallas Winston… and my cake again, for a while at least. Hopefully, Dally will listen to us for a change. Or he'll just go over to Buck's and buy a couple of beers and get drunk.


	2. My Dark Side

As I was recollecting my thoughts after what had just happened, I realized that Two-Bit was suddenly lounging on our couch with some beer and watching Mickey.

"Not that it matters, Two Bit, but how long have you been here?"

"Ummmm, I believe all day. I came here after a freakin' awesome party at Buck's last night. I was way too lazy and drunk to go home."

"But why'd you come here, your house is closer to Buck's than ours."

"Since when did my house magically move closer to Buck's?"

"I believe ever since you were born, you dumbnut. Wow no wonder your still in school, you're the dumbest person in the world. No wait I change my mind, you're the dumbest person in the universe."

"Okay Pone, there's no need to fire the sass-machine on me. God, I officially feel loved in this household."

"Wait! So if you've been here the whole time, did you see Dally?"

"What are you talkin' bout kid. Ever since I've been up, I've been puking up a storm in your bathroom. Why would I see Dally anyways…HE'S DEAD for your f.y.i. Mr. Smarty Pants."

"Umm Two-Bit you just said for your for your information, that doesn't make any sense."

"Shosh yeah it does…to me!"

Then suddenly a force came upon my muscular body shoving me down to the ground, and we were at it. Rolling around, throwing punches here and there, shouting some colorful language at one another all until Darry broke us up. Then I realized Soda on the ground dying with laughter, Steve was right there with him, but he looked more confused.

Soda somehow managed to say, "Two-Bit fighting someone because of his grammar man that's priceless." Two-Bit exchanged some colorful words and threw a pillow at Soda.

_Yeah 'cause that's real manly there, pillow fights. _

After all that nonsense, everything was back to normal: Steve and Soda were playing poker (both cheating obviously), Two-Bit was back acting lazy, and Darry was reading the newspaper. Since I was bored of doing the usual junk, I decided to ask if anyone was doing something interesting tonight.

Two-Bit then shouted, "Hey let's go to Buck's party tonight!" I of course was all for the idea.

"Please Dar, can I go, it's not a school night and I finished all my homework, pleeeeaaaaaaaasssssssse."

"No Pony, those parties are for trashy, washed-down, alcoholic teenagers. You're not one of them!"

"GOD, DARRY, YOUR NO FUN!"

"Good, at least I'm teaching you a lesson on what's the right decision instead of seeing you end up like your pal over there." Darry said while pointing towards Two-Bit.

"YOU SON OF A BISCUIT!" I said while storming to my bedroom.

As soon as I slammed my door shut (and locked it), I jumped out the window and headed towards Buck's. Once I arrived, my head was throbbing from all the music. Since, I didn't come with anyone, I decided to find someone who was worthy of being around my presence. Instantly, I find Curly and we start chatting.

"I didn't think your big bro would let you come to these parties."

"Haha you're funny, he didn't."

"Cool, Ponyboy finally unleashed his dark side, leaving the house to go to a party without Darry's permission. Wow my work around here is done I believe."

Suddenly, I hear a familiar voice start singing

_Get your motor running  
Head out on the highway  
Looking for adventure  
In whatever comes our way_

As I turn around I find Two-Bit standing on a table with his bottle of beer, acting like it was a microphone singing in a very drunk tone.

_Like a true nature child  
We were born  
Born to be wild  
We have climbed so high  
Never want to die  
Born to be wild  
Born to be wild_

For some strange reason, everyone was enjoying the humiliation of Two-Bit. Then suddenly there was a change of music.

_Where it began  
I can't begin to knowin  
But then I know it's growin strong_

Was in the spring  
And spring became the summer  
Who'd have believed you'd come along

"Oh dear God, what is he doing?" I said. Then I made the stupid mistake of turning around, where I spotted him swaying back and forth with his beer bottle in one hand and his other arm around some blonde (go figure).

_Hands, touchin hands  
Reachin out  
Touchin me  
Touchin you_

Sweet caroline  
Good times never seemed so good  
I've been inclined  
To believe they never would

Then after those few lines I saw Two-Bit land face first on the ground. He was either really drunk or maybe he just has a burning passion for the floor that he just couldn't control…most likely the first option.

I decided to hang out a Buck's for a while longer with Curly and some broads that just couldn't stay away from us. Then I headed home without Two-Bit-who was passed out. Hopefully Darry doesn't realize I'm gone.


	3. My Discipline

**Authors Note**

**Sorry it took so long to get another chapter up, I just really haven't had time to think or do any of this because of homework :(…sad, I know. But just be happy I got this chapter up for you to enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: ****I, sadly, do not own the Outsiders or the songs I used in the last chapter**

As I was climbing through my window again, something gripped my shoulders and dragged me the rest of the way in.

"WHERE IN THE WORLD HAVE YOU BEEN!" I heard someone scream instantly.

As I turned around, I discovered that Darry was behind me. Man, did he look furious his face had a hint of red flashing here and there.

"Umm not where you think I've been…"

"Did you seriously sneak out that window when you stormed to your room and go to Buck's thinking I wouldn't notice? Well, look here you lil' punk, I caught you and…"

While Darry was trying to finish his death threat towards me, a drunk Two-Bit came storming in the room very excited about something.

"OMG, OMG, you guys won't believe what just happened to me at Buck's. I'm still in shock, I can't believe it happened!"

"Two-Bit, we were kind of in the middle of something." Darry said with impatience.

"Well who cares this is waaaaaaaaaaaaaaay more important!"

"Oh come on Dar, why don't you let Two-Bit just tell his story." As soon as those words slipped my mouth, Darry sent me a death glare along with the _we're not finished talking about this _glare.

"Ok, well of course I was at Buck's and I was having a good time singing with this girl, when I saw this guy. I know it sounds kind of weird, but he looked just like Darry. I knew I wasn't hallucinating or anything from drinking, 'cause when that happens I usually see rainbows and unicorns, but that part doesn't matter. This may sound kind of crazy, but I think it was **actually** Dally, as in not dead!"

"Two-Bit SHUT THE FRONT DOOR!" I said.

"I KNOW PONY, I WAS AS SURPRISED AS YOU ARE RIGHT NOW ….."

"No seriously, Two-Bit, shut the front door. You left it open and its getting rather cold in here."

"Ohhhh my bad." Two-Bit started heading towards the door, but he kept running into the couch and the wall. Finally, he fall and seemed to be unconscious maybe from all the drinking he did tonight…no wait he's hugging the floor…Man he has issues.

"Sooo, Dar, yeah imma go hang out with Curly Shepard now"

"Oh no you don't! You are not gonna start hanging out with juvenile delinquents like him. Anyway, you're grounded for a week!"

"What no fair!"

"You disobeyed my rules and now you're being punished. And don't go thinking about leaving this house through a window, door, or any other objects that can open and get you outside."

As I stood there with hatred, Darry and I turned around simultaneously and gazed at Two-Bit whose on the ground, now sleeping.

"Thankfully he's drunk or he'd start chatting up a storm about Dally, which could cause more people to believe he's alive and then the cops would be after him."

"I'm surprised he didn't go sing in the street about it on his way here." After that, I went straight to my room and ignored everyone else for the rest of the night…because I kind of fell asleep. (which makes it pretty hard to not ignore people)

**Sorry for the short chapter. Please review, comment, complaints, and ideas are welcomed :) **

**WARNING: ****It might be a while until I get another chapter up, the reason is school and sports, so just hang on to your socks and wait.**


	4. My Nightmare

As I drifted to sleep, after receiving my punishment from Darry, I started having a nightmare. Not my usual one, though, with my parents dying, it was WAY different.

It started out with me walking around town acting all tuff and cool; you know how a greaser is supposed to be. Then suddenly, Johnny was walking by my side.

"Whoa! Wait a minute, YOU'RE DEAD! HOW ARE YOU HERE! Man, I must be hallucinating."

Then the unimaginable happened. Johnny started changing into Curly, right in front of me.

"What are you talkin' bout, Curtis? I ain't dead. Man, you've gone insane."

"Hey, Curly, why are you here?"

"Don't you remember, you snuck out of your house to come help me vandalize some Soc cars." Curly responded with a sly grin appearing on his face.

"No, sorry, I don't." I added a hint of sass to those words.

We continued walking around until we finally arrived at some Soc hangout. There were some pretty tuff cars around. Suddenly, Curly takes out a blade and starts stabbing their tires and wrote some "nice" stuff on their cars.

"Come on man, you helping out or not?"

"I forgot my blade at home."

"Well it's a good thing I brought two blades than. So come one, I can't do this alone."

As soon as I grabbed the newly stolen blade from Curly, I destroyed some tires. Finally, we finished our work and let me tell you that those tuff cars didn't look so tuff anymore. As Curly and I were admiring our work of art, Two-Bit came walking by. At first it looked like he didn't even notice what we did to the cars, but he took another glance. Suddenly, Two-Bit fell to the ground laughing his guts out. While he was laughing he was trying to say something. All I could understand was "I can't haha believe haha you did haha that haha!"

Finally, Two-Bit stood up and caught his breath, "Well, nice job you guys. Oh by that way Pony, Darry's looking for you and he doesn't seem so peachy about you being gone."

As soon as Two-Bit said that I started to run back home, to soon find out that a group of Socs have been following me and man did they look furious.

One guy shouted, "GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE MORON! WE NEED TO TEACH YOU A LESSON FOR MESSING WITH OUR CARS!"

Another guy caught up to me as soon as the guy quit shouting at me and then he tackled me. Once I was down on the ground, he pinned me down and the other guys started beating me up.

This went on for about thirty minutes until the guys started to leave, they were probably bored of beating the cheese out of me. Once they were all gone everything started to get all fuzzy and slow motion.

Suddenly, this mysterious man appears and starts talking to me.

"Man kid, you shouldn't have gotten into all this to start with, I would have done the same if you messed with my car. Oh and before you zone out on me I want to let you know that I still have some chocolate cake if you still want it back."

The man started to walk away, I didn't know how to react to what he said to me. Then it hit me, the man talking to me was Dally! A second after, everything turned black and my body was motionless…I was pretty much dead.

Dream ends

I woke up in a heavy sweat. The first thing that came to mind was _Man, that was a weird dream._

**TADA THAT'S THE CHAPTER! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! Sorry it's short..FYI: There is a reason for this boring-ish chapter but im not telling you what that reason is**

**Reviews welcomed :) All are appreciated both good and bad. THANKS FOR ALL THE PREVIOUS REVIEWS TOO BY THE WAY! :) **


	5. My Strange Day

**Sorry for taking sooooooo long to update. I've had a lot going on lately. First of all I was grounded from the computer for two weeks, which about killed me. Then I was almost always doing homework or sports. But anyway, lately in English class we have been writing a children's story, so I'm putting some of that in the story cause it's so terrible that its funny. Oh and by the way **_**SOMEONE **_**needs to stop using my sayings in their story *cough*co****ugh soccergirlalltheway *cough*cough. I've already talked to you about this situation, if you keep using it I will emotionally hurt your feelings at school (haha). OK ON WITH THE STORY!**

***Disclaimer: sadly I do not own the Outsiders, but I do own whatever I make up :)**

As I did my usual routine in the morning…getting yelled at by Darry and Soda to wake up, fix my disgustingly blonde hair with some grease, and ate some eggs, I kept think about that strange dream I had last night. Eventually, I was off to school with Two-Bit, who was outrageously happy today….I think he had way too much to drink this morning. Two-Bit's happiness wasn't the only wild thing this morning, he driving was too. In about two minutes we arrived at school.

Once we parked, I flung my door open and shouted "Oh sweet Cheezus I'm alive, I'm alive!"

"Ok, Ponster, my driving wasn't that bad."

"Yes it was you almost ran into two tree, five old people, and I think we actually ran over some kid's bicycle."

"Ok I see you're still Mr. Sassy Pants at the moment. But hey you have to admit it was pretty fun!"

After Two-Bit said that I headed off to my first class, so I would not lose my temper and a bunch of colorful rainbow would be flung around making a rainbow.

All the classes were so dang boring today. They were so boring that I almost fell asleep, but it was kind of hard to sleep because there was a bunch of other people snoring around me.

Finally, I had English class. I thought I was going to be bored out of my mind again. However, we got an assignment to write a children's story that rhymes. A lot of people let out groaning noises that could be heard from miles away.

"Okay class, you get the rest of the class to start it."

As I started my story I got a brilliant idea to write one about a shark that was different from all the others, mainly because I can draw an awesome shark to go along with it.

I started to write..

It was a delightful, sunny day at Anemone Bay.

Samuel the Shark was at lunch munching away.

All the other sharks were staring,

but not at Samuel, it was his food that they were comparing.

The glaring started making Samuel sweat as he sat.

Samuel then blurted, "What are you looking at!"

Everyone questioned in return, "What's in your hand?"

All this nonsense made Samuel feel like he was on a witness stand.

Confusion flew throughout Samuel's head.

Samuel was eating something different, not fish on white bread.

"This delicious shiny green fruit you see is a pear.

Do you want a bite? I'm willing to share."

After lunch the day carried on.

All the jokes made it seem as if he'd never reach dawn.

Everywhere he went there was laughter, which Samuel did not enjoy.

Many of the other sharks kept shouting names at him, "Hey, Pear-Boy!"

However, the school bell rang signaling the day's end

"Oh fiddlesticks" I silently said under my breath "I was finally getting somewhere with this dang story."

So I collected all my things and headed towards Two-Bit's car.

When I got to the car, Two-Bit wasn't there so I decided to just sit there and wait for him. Eventually I drifted to sleep because APPARENTLY Two-Bit has detention again.

After about an hour of sleeping I heard the doors open from the school, but I didn't feel like opening my eyes. So I just laid there for five minutes, but I was getting tired of waiting so I opened my eyes to see if Two-Bit was outside.

To my surprise I found Two-Bit's hand and face smashed against the window with a creepy clown/killer look on it.

I let out a huge screech and started shouting "You son of a biscuit! I can't believe you did that! You scared the living daylights out of me! You are probably the craziest person that I've ever met!"

All Two-Bit did while I shouted my guts out was lay on the ground laughing his guts out.

"Oh you're calling me crazy, have you looked in the mirror lately. You're a little wacked up yourself." Two-Bit said as he seated himself in the car gasping for breath.

Eventually, we were heading back home…_Man this was one long and strange day._

**TADA THAT'S IT…okay you guys were probably expecting it to be longer, well so did I but my brain is numb at the minute, so maybe later I will come back and make it longer, If I made a mistake anywhere in my story please tell me.**

**Please leave a review (if you don't know how you press the "review" button it's in a blue color on the bottom of the screen) And thanks for all the other reviews you guys have left me so far. :) **


	6. My Adventure

**HEY EVERYBODY! Sorry it took this long to make a new chapter (id say bout 2-3 months)…well I was going to update a month ago during spring break but then I spent it sleeping :) that was great, however lately my class went to DC it was fun. Other times when I had a chance to update I was too lazy and didn't feel like it. **

**TO ALL YOU PEOPLE OUT THERE WHO THINK THIS STORY HAS NO PLOT WELL IT DOES! (animallover15243 I am talking to you)**

***Disclaimer-I sadly do not own the Outsiders :( *cries dramatically **

When Two-Bit finally drove us back to my house, I almost fell asleep but then an image came into my mind of Two-Bit scaring me again. So I decided to stay awake and be freaked out by his driving.

Finally we arrived at the house. Right when we parked, Two-Bit jumped out of the truck and ran inside.

Suddenly I heard a shout from Two-Bit, "OH MY GOSH! YOU GUYS WON'T BELIEVE WHAT I DID TO PONY TODAY!"

Then there was a bolt of laughter from the room, so I decided to just take a walk for a while.

I was looking all tuff and cool; you know how a greaser is supposed to be, when Curly came up to me with a question that was all too familiar.

"Hey Curtis, wanna go mess around with some Socs' car?"

"Umm let me think about this for a minute."

"Oh come on Curtis, you need some adventure. Your life is as dull as….well…..ok it's too dull to compare it with anything."

Curly and I started walking around for a while, until I started to zone out. Suddenly, Johnny was walking by my side.

"Whoa! Wait a minute, YOU'RE DEAD! HOW ARE YOU HERE! Man, I must be hallucinating."

Then the unimaginable happened. Johnny started changing into Curly, right in front of me.

"What are you talkin' bout, Curtis? I ain't dead. Man, you've gone insane."

"Hey, Curly, why are you here?"

"Don't you remember, you came to help me vandalize some Soc cars." Curly responded with a sly grin appearing on his face.

"No, sorry, I don't." I added a hint of sass to those words.

We continued walking around until we finally arrived at some Soc hangout. There were some pretty tuff cars around. Suddenly, Curly takes out a blade and starts stabbing their tires and wrote some "nice" stuff on their cars.

"Come on man, you helping out or not?"

"I forgot my blade."

"Well it's a good thing I brought two blades than. So come one, I can't do this alone."

_Man I should have thought about that before I let those words slip my mouth._

As soon as I grabbed the newly stolen blade from Curly, I destroyed some tires. Finally, we finished our work and let me tell you that those tuff cars didn't look so tuff anymore. As Curly and I were admiring our work of art, Two-Bit came walking by. At first it looked like he didn't even notice what we did to the cars, but he took another glance.

Suddenly, Two-Bit fell to the ground laughing his guts out. While he was laughing he was trying to say something. All I could understand was "I can't haha believe haha you did haha that haha!"

Finally, Two-Bit stood up and caught his breath, "Well, nice job you guys. Oh by that way Pony, Darry's looking for you ever since you did not come in after school."

As soon as Two-Bit said that I started to walk back home, to soon find out that a group of Socs have been following me and man did they look furious.

One guy shouted, "GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE MORON! WE NEED TO TEACH YOU A LESSON FOR MESSING WITH OUR CARS!"

"Hmmm, what should we do with this little Greaser?" one Soc said with a sly grin appearing afterwards.

"Hey Greaser, you need a haircut, why don't we give it right below the neck?"

Stupidly I said, "Actually I would prefer a bath in that nearby fountain just like the last time."

Once I let those word slip, I was tackled to the ground by one guy, while the other guys started beating me up.

This went on for about thirty minutes until the guys started to leave, they were probably bored of beating the cheese out of me. Once they were all gone everything started to get all fuzzy and slow motion.

Suddenly, this mysterious man appears and starts talking to me.

"Man kid, you shouldn't have gotten into all this to start with, I would have done the same if you messed with my car. Oh and before you zone out on me I want to let you know that I still have some chocolate cake if you still want it back."

_Cake…the only cake anyone has ever taken is….OH MY GOOD GOLLY IT"S DALLY!_

**TADA THAT"S THE END! Thank you to all those who told me to update (Today-Only-Happens-Once, soccergirlalltheway, and animallover15243). There will be no promises on when I update again. But hey! If you bug me threw reviews and sorts I will try to be faster than last time!**


End file.
